Ashs Life
by t11baf
Summary: Here is Ashs lfe...agan!But its been reedited     Deticated to:Ash the farmer from Harvestmoon:A wonderful life I just wish you hadnt got deleted


Ashs life

Written by Truth Trenter

chapter one Kids!?

Ashs life was completly normal until his wife wife Sprista started to have the oddest cravings. "Ashykinns will you go get blueberry cream bagels with the little candied cherries on top for me ." Sprista said to her husband "yes my little cherry gumdrop ." Ash had responded to his wife "oh sweety while youre gone i,ll be at the doctors office to tell him about my cramps and aches." Sprista said to ash "okay my little peach." he said lovingly to his wife "See you at the house okay hon?" he said to his wife "okay." she responded nodding her head. Ash had to go all the way Minearl Town to get the mini-mart "Hey Karen."

Ash said to the clerk . "Oh hey Ash I,ve got great news James and I are getting married!!!" she said to the young man behind her. "Also will you tell Celia about the news ash ?" Karen asked Ash shyly. "Sure thing Karen." he responsded.James was Satoshis and Namis child who owned a ranch near Ashs farm. "Karen before I leave Can you get me 4 dozens of Blueberry cream bagles with the candied cherries on them for me ?" Ash asked politley. "Ok that will be $1.50" she said to him "Okay heres the money gotta go" "Thanks for shopping and come again soon." she said. Next ash stopped at Vestas place to tell celia the news "Oh thanks here take theese."she said giving him a basket of Strawberries and chocolate dip

"Oh I,m at home at last Sprista I love you."Ash sad. "Sprista?". "Sprista?" he reapeated then he saw a note on the fridge it said:Ash i,m going to get clothes for the newsest members of the family love ya

-

Sprista P.s you,ll probbaly wonder why I,m gone i,ll give you a call later

P.s.s I,ve ordered & paid for some pizza it will come on its way soon.New members of the family? what did she mean by that? Ash wondered to himself Ash 5 ate slices of pizza and drank 3 coalas then fell asleep for 3 hours finally Ash felt somebody or something nuzzling him on his arm he finally mumbled "I,m up! I,m up! " "Ashykinns I need to talk to you ok?" Sprista asked her husband "Sure." Ash said responding to his wifes question then the couple went into the room.Sprista asked this question "Ash howd you mind tiny feet on the floor?" "Powderd sugar I dont mind Zina & Mimzy in the house at all unless they have an accident then I mind."he said to his wife "Ash thats not what I meant." Sprista said then she whisperd something in his ear then Ash fainted. Soon Sprista came and brought in smelling salts to revive him "KIDS!?" "Were having kids." "Yes Ashykinns I,m 7 months pregnant." Sprista said then Ash said "Okay hon can I see the ultrasound picture?" "Not just yet sugar coated candy cane I want to tell you how many babies were having and their genders ok?" Sprista said to her husband "Okay" Ash said "Okay were having 4 babies 2 of them will be girls the other 2 will be boys ok?" Sprista said. "Ok." Ash said. "Here is the picture sugar daddy." Sprista said as she handed the photo to her husband then Ash analyzed the photo thinking_ This is amazing i,m finally gonna be a dad this is great._

_2 months and 12 weeks later..._

"Wow Ash dont you think the babies are adorabale?" "Yeah." he said to his wife gazing at his kids "Ashykinns we need to think of names for the babies youll choose a name for one of our sons and daugters and Ill choose a name for one of our sons and daugters. so whatll you choose for our fist daugter?" she said pointing she said pointing to a little girl crawling on the floor with a light purple outfit on with pigtails holding up her red hair. "Crest Memory." Ash said "Thats beauitful Ash now what about our second son?" she said pointing a little boy with a teal outfit with short bright brown hair. "Blaze Haven." he said. "Okay now its my turn to name our first son." she said looking at a tiny boy with an orange and white speckeld outfit and wavy red hair. "Shane Brock." Sprista said. "Cool name."Ash said. "And our second daughter she said looking at a small girl with a perrywinkle and navy outfit and her brown hair up in mini braids"Trinity Luna." Sprista said .

Chapter 2 a few problems On the second day of June Ash goes to pick up Shane but when he goes to pick him up he looks in the crib to see a baby girl sucking on Shanes bottle. Then Ash starts thinking _What has happened to my son?wait it may be Crest yeah thats it. Its just Crest now I have to find my son_ then Ash just goes over to each crib to see if he finds his son but hes not there then Ash starts thinking _Ahh!!!!! my son got turned into a girl this is creepy maybe I should tell mom shell know what to do._ Then Ash runs into Sprista and tells Sprista what happens. Before she faints Sprista goes ballistic "Girl?!!!" "Girl?!!!" "What do you mean our son got turned into a girl?" she asks angrilly "I,m not sure." Ash says sheepishly to his wife.Then Sprista faints. After Sprista gets revived Ash calls his mom who said shane got cursed like his father the curse goes like this when a certain day comes gender changes to the exact oppisote of what the true gender is theyll stay like that untill the next birthday comes and when curse day comes itll be like that over and over again but if youre an adult youll be youll young again and change your gender until the next birthday comes around and the curse day and itll happen again & again but if youre about to die youll change your gender and be young again when its your b-day your gender will be changed back but not your age youll just have to grow back into it and itll happen over and over again. Luckily for Ash its not his cursed day (a cursed day is the day youll get cursed and Ashs cursed day is Aug 1 and his b-day is Oct 1 While Shanes cursed day is June 2 and b-day is march 13) then he hung up. weeks passed by and on July 31 Blaze asked "Daddy why Shane wook wike sissy?" then Ash said "Daddy not sure why Shane wook wike sissy." "Ok daddy." Blaze said. Ash said "Sprista I need to see you." he said. Then Ash came her to and said "Sprista this is my last day with you as a guy who is 25 tomorrow ill be a 12 year old girl so I want to spend as much as time I can with you ok?" "Ok" Sprista said to him... 12:00 a.m Ash is sleeping his body lifts up a green aura glows around him his hair is no longer short at all of his short hair dissapears and wavy long hair forms on his head. The curse has been placed upon Ash ... 7 hours later an alarm rings in Ashs ears he finally mumbles, "I,m up!" "I,m up!" when Ash had talked minutes ago the pitch in his voice was higher than usal like a girl a 12 year old girl he felt younger too like he had the energy for a new day then he thought _Did that curse get put on me as the new day arrived or did it just happen a little bit ago?_ "Well ill just have to this adjust for awhile."then Ash went into the closet wearing a blue p.j shirt and pants that came on him when he transformed then Ash picked up a dusty box that said: Curse day clothes as a 12 year old girl. He got out a pair of jeans and an orange tank top then he went to the dining room Ash said "Come on Zina come on Mimzy breakfast is ready." then let his cat and dog out and gave Zina 2 strips of bacon and a fried egg with a dish of water and Mimzy a sausge link and a biscut with a dish of milk then let out his chickens, cows, goats, and horses. Then Ash went back inside and woke up Sprista and woke the kids up for breakfast when they saw Ash They all asked at once "Mommy wher iz daddy?" Sprista pointed at Ash then they all said "Dat not daddy dat girl." "Ok mommy has an idea to see if dat girl daddy what you do you ask dat girl question only daddy know if she get it right it daddy if she get wrong she not daddy kay?" Sprista said "Kay." they all said. Then Trinity came up&asked the question "What do daddy call us?" _Oh thats easy thought Ash munchkins_ "Munchkins." said Ash then they all looked up and gazed for a minute and said "You aw daddy but why u girl?" "Daddy not sure why daddy girl." Ash said.Then Ash said "Want to de animals?" they all said yes even Shana (Shanes name as a girl) first they looked at the horses then the cows then then the chickens then the ducks then the goats then everybody had dinner and played a game then went to bed before Ash&Sprista went to bed Ash said "I told you I knew my kids Sprista." then they went to bed.A month and 30 days later 11:59 p.m_ Yes yes only 10 seconds i,ll be a guy again but _

_I,ll miss being a girl _Ash thought to himself "10... 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...""Times up!" Ash said then he looked at his wifes mirror he didnt change he stayed up for 3 days he still didnt change it was 7:00 a.m he decided to call mom she said it needs to be 12:00 a.m and be asleep "Ok thanks mom bye." he said as a girl at 11:56 p.m he went to bed 4 minutes passed Ashs body went into the air a blue aura surrounded him this time his long hair suddenly faded away into nothing but a puff of green smoke when the smoke faded Ashs normal short spiked hair reapeared on his head Ash was back to normal. Ash woke up 5 minutes later once again went to his wifes mirror and saw his normal self he was so glad then he went back to bed everbody noticed that Ash was back including the kids. Shane litterally started clinging onto fathers leg then yelled "Mommy!!!!" then sprista came in and started to say "Whats all the...Ash!!!!!!!" she ran to her husband giving him a tight hug then Ash got theese words out his mouth "Hon I know ya missed me but could you stop choking me please?" "Oh ok" said Sprista 2 months&11 days later its 12:00 a.m Ash is watching the kids a few seconds pass by suddenly Blazes tiny body go up into the air then Ash starts to think_ Oh please dont be what I think it is. If Sprista finds out shell kill me_ too bad for Ash soon the others woke up and watch him.Then Ash yells "Sprista!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sprista comes in"what is it?" she asks "You remember your son?" he said "Is it Shane is he turning back to normal?" she asks him "No." he says then he whispers something in her ear _Oh great now when mom comes shes gonna kill me because she doesnt see her grandsons but grandaughters _Sprista thinks to herself. Then she watches her son transform...3 days later Chapter 3 Sideffects. Blaze hears a loud ringing sound coming from dads room Blaze thinks to himself._ I feel funny as though Ive gotten older_ then Blaze looks at himself despisite the fact that his thoughts were right then he yelled "Mom!!!!" soon Sprista came in the room running instead of seeing a 9 month old baby she saw a 9 year old. Sprista yelled "Ash we need to borrow some of your 9 year old cursed day clothes because Blazes cursed day had a side effect turning him into a 9 year old ok?" "Ok" Ash responded he brought in a dusty box that said cursed day clothes as a 9 year old.Blaze found a demin skort and a teal & white t-shirt to wear for the day "Hey mom before you leave I have a question for you." Blaze said to his mother "What is it?" she asked " Where will I sleep ?" Blaze asked his mother "In the guest room since it is the bed is the right size for you." she said softly

"Ok." said Blaze leaving his brother and sisters in the nursery while he left the room with his mother. Blaze enjoyed the days while they lasted every day was more surprising he loved all the days expt for one. He was questioned by his brother and sisters he was questioned often to see if he really their brother he gets it right always.The next day arrives December 25 Blaze thinks to himself_ I,m gonna ask dad if I could grow a strawberry since they grow in the Autmn -Spring id have plenty of time to harvest it before I,m back to normal as a 9 month old_ "Hey dad." Blaze says to his father "What is it Blaze?" he says to his son."Can I grow a strawberry?" silence came in the room "As long as you want Blaze just make sure it finishes growing before its your b-day ok?" he said "Ok." 4 days passed by it was the fruit itself but with a tint of green near the top he watered the plant it turned completely red he struggled picking it off the plant but he finally gets it off he looks at the fruit and smiles triumphantlly. He goes in the house and shows his parents "Wo...wwow son you did a great job." Ash said looking at the enormous fruit "Same here." his mother says "Really?aw thanks I love you guys!" he says giving his parents hugs "Ow ow ow!!!" Ash says mumbling "Sprista save me before I get choked to death by my own son." he whispers to his wife "Ok." she whispers back "Blaze we need to go somewhere and your brother and sisters are coming too so can ya help me get them ready?" Sprista asked her son trying to distract him from hurting his father. "Ok" he responded then Blaze picked up Trinity and said "Come on Triny we need to get dressed so we can go somewhere ok?" he asked his sister soothingly. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trinity said with an earsplitting scream."Here you go." Blaze said putting a bottle of chocolate milk in his sisters mouth. Trinity still kicked and thrashed but before she went to sleep she took her bottle out her mouth and bit Blaze on the finger.Chapter 4 Tell me!!

The family had arrived at Ashs moms place because Ash wanted to figure out how he got cursed. Ashs mother said "This started a long time ago when I was a young phsycic in training I had met a 16 year man who was your father after he gotten his prediction he wouldnt pay for my services I decided to put a curse on him..."

"Physcic what do you mean by that mom?" Ash asked interupting "Wait sweetheart I,ll get to that later. Now as I was saying I decided to put a curse on him." "Than I said from May 4 until whats your birthday ... "Sept 7" to Sept 7

you,ll be cursed but it is a secret by the way what is your adress?" I asked "84262 Fantasy Veil." he replied "Ok see you then." I said momets later at his house I found myself falling in love with Kyle..."

"Kyle?whos Kyle" Ash said "Nothing Ash now where was I oh yes as I was saying I had fell deeply in love with Kyle so I got a blue feather from Eve Karens mother Ash then I proposed on April 30 he didnt accept until May 2 we had only been married for 2 days and bam hes an 8 year old girl .So thats how it all happend my sweet" Chapter 5 Who is she? One day an 24 year old girl was just typing away on a computer writing what your eyes are viewing right now who is this girl? she is the author named Ariel Mist now that weve had our introduction onwards with the story.Now as I was saying the author was typing away until she started to fade away with the scenery until a new scene appeared the author was not wearing her p.js nooo she was wearing a farmers outfit she was put in the story she was just typing away at .Moments later a ponytail appeared in the authors red hair "Oh come on." complained the author "I just got up a little bit ago." she groaned pulling down the ponytail "Hey where am I ?" "Oh my sweet Forget-me not-valley i wonder how Celia Scorpio and Jaden are? aw little Jaden will so look like his daddy how adorable! he,ll look speaking of which i,ll go see them" moments later... "Oh Celia little Fantasy is sooooooooooooooooooo adorable!!!!!!!" Ariel says while going all ga-ga over Fantasy "So whats Scorpio doin theese days Celia?" "Oh not much he and I are taking pottery classes if Scorpio is taking the class I watch the kids the oppisote if i,m taking classes."

"Man thats something too do that relaxes you did you hear the news Celia?" "I know I know Karen and James are getting married right?" "No I,m pregnant" "Really?" "Uh-huh" Ariel said "I have the a cute name if its a boy Atticus Spade if its a girl Atlantis Erosion" _Man I should have chose those names they are just adorable _then the 2 ladies went babbling on about what their children would look like when they grew older and stuff like that

chapter 6 Happy b-day

Many months had passed since the day since they saw Meridian Tai it was the kids birthday and Sprista couldnt have been happier that Blaze&Shane were back to normal and Ash noticed that Blaze was so fasinated with plants he got him a potted tomato plant Blaze took care of the little plant the best could but he still grew his plant like a pro rancher Sprista was proud&Ash thought he was gonna be ran out of buisness by his own son 8 years and 3 months later... . Ashs thoughts were kind of right his son was an assistant to his father everbody was happy and thats is all...Not!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7 secrets...

Ash had seen Shane turn into a 9 year old a few months after he was 3 years old. Ash thought this one thing was odd:his girls hadnt changed at all unlike his little guys.A few days passed suddenly the oddest happened Ash just got back from work and decided to check on the girls while they were still sleeping.He took a look at Crest then noticed she had wings sprouting from her back and Trinity had a long scaly tail while being surrounded in a turquoise bubble.Ash ran to Sprista and said, "Sprista take a look at your daughters" she did and said, "Ash i,m sorry, about this but i,ve been keeping secrets." and started to sob on her husbands sleeve."Its ok." Ash said in a soothing voice. "Now tell me what you where saying a little bit ago." "Ok as i was stating minutes ago I,ve been keeping secrets." "Why Sprista why?"


End file.
